Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Kirby, eine lebende Waffe
Kirby steigt, wie immer verschlafen, dafür aber nicht zu spät, aus seinem Bett. Anders als gestern findet er heute sogar die Zeit, Kelke bei Keeby abzuholen. "...und dann hat Schose gesagt: »Mach das nochmal und ich werf dich in den Sumpf und bleib auf dir stehen!« Da musste ich einfach loslachen! Leider hat ers dann auch gemacht..." "Ah ja..." Kelke labert Kirby mit irgendwelchen Geschichten voll, Kirby will gar nicht erst zuhören. Hin und wieder sagt Kirby "Sicher", oder "Genau das hätte ich auch gemacht..." Etwas später, im Waddle 8, ruft Petro Kirby, Mace und Trident zu sich. "Wie Sie wissen sollten, werde ich Ihnen jetzt Ihre Ergebnisse sagen. Herr Moon!" Trident schreckt auf. "Sie haben Frage 3 ja wirklich komplett falsch beantwortet. Wie können Sie nur Antwort drei ankreuzen? Ansonsten alles richtig, Sie kommen weiter, da mindestens zwei Punkte verlangt werden. Nun gut, Herr Ball, warum bedrohen Sie einen Unschuldigen, wenn auch illegalen, Fahrer einer Hydra mit einer Pistole? Und Schulden ignorieren ist auch keine Art, sie loszuwerden. Drei von fünf Punkten." Kirby schlottern die nicht vorhandenen Knie, wenn Petro jeden Fehler laut sagt, dann wird Kirby bald die meistgehasste Person in ganz Traumland sein, noch vor Nickerchen. "Und Herr Taraum: Sie wissen, dass Sie es waren, und leugnen es, wenn Sie Leute verletzen? Das ist miserabel, und die ersten beiden Aufgaben sind auf ignorieren bestimmt... Aber mit zwei von fünf sind Sie durch, also bis heute Mittag beim Schießstand." Kirby bleibt geschockt. Mit einer richtigen Pistole ist er nicht vertraut, nur mit seinem Staubsauger. "Hey, weißt du was?", fragt Trident Kirby geheimnisvoll. "Wenn du es hier geschafft hast, dann schaffst du es mit meiner Neuschöpfung, dem Zielgenauisator, auf jeden Fall." "Was soll das sein?", fragt Kirby zurück. "Damit triffst du aber wirklich jedes Ziel. Weißt du, eigentlich hab ich es für mich und Mace gemacht, aber du sahst so erschrocken aus, da hab ich mir gedacht, ich helf dir mal." "Danke, aber bist du sicher, dass das Ding funktioniert, dein Zielge....wasweißich?" "Absolut." "Und was willst du?" "Nun... Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir was nettes für die Verwandschafft geben könntest... Die wohnen in einer Gegend, die den Namen Teufelssumpf trägt... Mussten vor dem König ihrer Zeit flüchten. Da waren wir noch klein." Kirby kann sich denken, dass die Verwandschaft von Trident vor dem gleichen König geflohen ist, der momentan noch herscht. "Ich denk drüber nach. Bin dann heute mittag wieder da." Und schon braust er am völlig verdutzten Meta vorbei. "Was hast du vor?", fragt er. Kirby bleibt wie versteinert stehen. "Ich.. äh... Einkaufen!" "Dann bleib nicht zu lange weg." "Sicher doch!", sagt Kirby und rennt wieder weg. "Also, was schönes...", sagt sich Kirby, als er am Markt von Nebilla ankommt. Plötzlich wird er von einer Person angesprochen, komplett schwarz, Katzenohren und ein merkwürdiger grüner Beutel auf dem Rücken. "Wollen Sie etwas ganz seltenes kaufen?", fragt der Fremde Kirby, der beeindruckt antwortet: "JA UMBEDINGT!" "Dann Sie müssen mir bezahlen dreitausend Euros im Voraus!" "SICHER DOCH!!! HER DAMIT!!!" Und die Person gibt Kirby eine Schachtel, und Kirby stellt einen Check aus. "Okay, Amigo. Hoffe, wir sehen uns nochmal." Und schon verschwindet der Verkäufer, und Kirby hat eine größere Schachtel in den Händen, die er sogleich auf macht. Drinnen sind vier Masken. "Die eine sieht aus wie Metas erste...", denkt sich Kirby laut. Kirby rennt, mit seiner Schachtel direkt vor der Nase, ins Waddle 8. Plötzlich wird er mit einem starken Ruck abgebremst. "Und wo kommst du jetzt her?", fragt Meta den zappelnden Kirby. "VOM EINKAUFEN, HAB ICH DIR DOCH VORHIN SCHON GESAGT!" "Und was einkaufen, wenn ich fragen darf?" "GEHT DICH NIX AN! LASS MICH LOS, MEIN ANZUG ZERREIST NOCH!" "Dann wirst du wohl aufhören müssen, wie ein Baby zu strampeln." "ODER DU LÄSST MICH LOS!" "Erst, wenn ich erfahren habe, was in der Schachtel ist." "GEHT DICH NIX AN!" "Es ist nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit!" "LASS MICH LOS VERDAMMT!" "GIB DIE SCHACHTEL HER!" BAMM. Meta bekommt Kirbys linken Fuß ins durch die Maske geschützte Gesicht. Sofort lässt er los und Kirby rast wie der Blitz. "Autsch... Kirby, das wird ein Nachspiel haben...", murmelt Meta vor sich hin. "Aaaaaalso: Die silberne sieht cool aus, die behalte ich, die weiße schenke ich Meta zur versöhnung, die gelbe bekommt Trident und die blaue passt zu Gerda." Kirby sortiert, hängt die weiße an Metas ungenutzten Kleiderhaken, legt die blaue auf Gerdas Schreibtisch und hält in den Händen jeweils eine Maske. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragt Kirby laut und starrt auf die Uhr, die 11:57 anzeigt. "AARGH! ICH BIN JA VIEL ZU SPÄT!!!", schreit er und rennt mit den Masken im Gepäck los. "Unpünktlich, Herr Taraum, UNPÜNKTLICH!!!" Petro scheint nicht besonders glücklich über Kirbys Verspätung von fünf Minuten zu sein. "Entschuldigung, ich musste... einkaufen... gehen..." "EINKAUFEN?!? ICH HABE IHNEN GESAGT, DASS DIE PRÜFUNG PUNKTGENAU UM ZWÖLF UHR MITTAGS LOSGEHT!" "Ja, aber Meta hat mich aufgehalten." "Jetzt ziehen Sie nicht Herrn Knight mit darein!", gibt Petro als Gegenargument. Maulend geht Kirby auf seinen Platz neben Trident. "Deine Schuld.", mault er ihn an und drückt ihm die gelbe Maske in die Hand. "Okay, hier.", antwortet dieser und gibt Kirby einen kleinen Chip. "Und das ist dein... äh... Treffinator?" "Zielgenaisator." "Mein ich doch!" Jetzt noch schlechter gelaunt, nimmt Kirby Stellung hinter Mace ein. "Nun, jeder von Ihnen hat fünf Schüsse. Sie müssen drei Mal treffen. Herr Moon beginnt.", sagt Petro, und Trident tritt vor. Das Ziel, eine Zielscheibe aus Metall, fängt an, sich zu bewegen. Trident trifft alle fünf Mal. Mace trifft vier Mal. "Herr Taraum, Sie sind der letzte.", sagt Petro. "Ich weiß.", mault Kirby zurück. Der erste Schuss verfehlt, und Kirby merkt, dass er den Chip zwischen den Zähnen hätte, wenn er welche hätte. "Schnell reinlegen...", sagt sich Kirby. "Wie war das?", fragt Petro, der ihn gehört hat. "Nichts, nichts...", antwortet Kirby hastig. "Nun gut." Kirby legt unauffällig den Chip ein. Schuss und... verfehlt. "VERDAMMTER MIST!!!", brüllt Kirby. "Ich verstehe Ihren Wutanfall, Herr Taraum, aber ich verbiete Ihnen, solche Wörter auf der Arbeit zu gebrauchen." Kirby, inzwischen einen Farbwechsel von Pink nach Rot vollzogen, zielt wieder. Und Treffer. Auch der nächste Schuss trifft. "Wenn dieser Schuss nicht trifft, dann sind Sie raus!", mahnt Petro Kirby. "ICH WEIß!", brüllt Kirby zurück. "Ist ja gut." Kirby zielt... Der Atem von allen ist angehalten: Und, ein Weltwunder ist geschehen, er trifft. "HURRAAAA!!!", brüllt Kirby, rennt zu Trident, gibt ihm einen großen Knuddel, und rennt dann fröhlich auf das Gebäude zu, wird aber wieder, dieses Mal von Petro, am Kragen gepackt und gehalten. "Sie sollten den Termin für Ihre Informations-Prüfung erfahren. Im Übrigen, was haben Sie da unter dem Arm?" Kirby schreckt zusammen. "Das! Äh... das hab ich schnell noch gekauft. Ich muss los!", sagt Kirby, reißt sich los und rennt, was das Zeug hält. Im Büro wird er abermals am Kragen festgehalten. "KÖNNT IHR VERFLUCHTEN WESEN NICHT MAL AUFHÖREN, MEINEN ANZUG AUSZULEIERN!!!" "Erst, wenn du mir sagst, wo du diese Maske.. oh, pardon, diese Masken her hast.", sagt Meta und hält dabei die ihm geschenkte Maske vor Kirbys Nase. "Gekauft.", antwortet Kirby wahrheitsgemäß. "Das kann ich mir denken. Ich meine: Von wem?!?" "Muss ich alle Verkäufer dieser Stadt persönlich kennen?" Meta könnte zusammenbrechen. "Nicht persönlich, aber jeder, wirklich JEDER Verkäufer von Nebilla und Terra-Doma steht in unserem Verzeichnis!" "Dann war es eben ein Verkäufer aus Noirdorf!" "JUNGE, DAS IST EINE ERNSTE SACHE!!!" Kirby hat die Schnauze voll. Er will sich seine Maske aufziehen und Meta-Knight spielen. Er hat die Maske bereits auf, da packt ihn ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er fühlt sich merkwürdig, so, als würde er nicht mehr denken können. "Uuuuuuhhh...", stöhnt er. "KIRBY, NIMM DIESE MASKE AB, SOFORT!!!", brüllt Meta so laut, das sofort Waddle Halb, Gerda und Waddle Fuu angerannt kommen. "WAS IST HIER LOS?!?", brüllt Gerda noch lauter. Meta antwortet furchtbar schnell, so das gerda etwas zeit zum Verstehen braucht: "KIRBY HAT ALLE VIER VERRFLUCHTEN MASKEN AUF EINMAL GEKAUFT, DAS IST LOS!!! UND DIE MASKE DER RACHE SITZT AUF SEINEM GESICHT!!!" "DANN MACH WAS!!!" Kirby hat inzwischen Waddle Fuu angefallen. Dieser verteidigt sich mit Schlägen, kommt aber an den plötzlich sehr agilen Kirby nicht ran. Dieser hat sich das Stirnband geschnappt und schluckt es jetzt wie Spagetti. Sofort bekommt er selber das rot leuchtende Stirnband. Und dann schlägt er die Tür auf. Halb schaut raus, aber Kirby ist bereits außer Sichtweite. Sofort geht Gerda, die noch kurz mit der verwirrten Almira zusammenstößt, dann ruft sie Petro etwas erschöpft entgegen: "Kirby... Masken... Alarm..." Petro, der scheinbar verstanden hat, geht an die Notalarmanlage. "ALARM, ALLE BEWOHNER VON NEBILLA DÜRFEN AUF KEINEN FALL DAS HAUS VERLASSEN! EINER UNSERER MITARBEITER IST AUF UNBEKANNTEM WEG AN EINE ODER MEHRERE VERFLUCHTE MASKEN GELANGT! ICH BITTE SIE DRINGLICHST, AUF HERRN KIRBY TARAUM AUFZUPASSEN, WELCHER MIT SICHERHEIT EINE DER MASKEN AUFHAT! SOLLTEN SIE IHM BEGEGNEN, DANN BRINGEN SIE SICH SOFORT IN SICHERHEIT, ER KÖNNTE LEBENSGEFÄHRLICH SEIN!", brüllt er in das Mikrofon, dass seinen Alarm in die automatisch panische Stadt bringt. }} Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten